This disclosure relates generally to a stackable layered candle system and method of use. For more information on layered candles can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,888, U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,670, U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,808, US Patent Application Number 2006/0292509, and US Patent Application Number 2008/0268391. None of the disclosed inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved layered candle would be advantageous.